Can Serena Frogive and Forget?
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: Rei leads Ami to think Serena was useless, they betray her and she moves in with her Uncle in California. come and find out what happens to the Princess now...
1. Prologue

Can Serena Forgive and Forget?

Summary: Serena felt betrayed by the friends that she thought loved her and protected her. Darien is in America and Serena leaves Tokyo but will they return to the life they left to save those who wrongfully accused her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters involved but I do own the plot of this story.

Prologue

Serena Tsukino was not an ordinary girl she was a sixteen year old young lady. When she was fourteen she learned that she was Sailor Moon a Sailor Scout who must find the Moon princess and the Silver Imperium Crystal. She fought Beryl for a year when she found out that she was the princess they had been searching for and then they fought Ann and Allen who were taking energy for their tree which they had defeated a couple weeks ago.

Her friends always found that Serena was ditzy and klumsy but they didn't know that it was all an act. In reality Serena was a dancer and a very good one at that, she was also a martial artist even though her friends did not know that.

Serena was late to her meeting with the girls at the temple, ever since Darien left for America she had been totally miserable. He called her every afternoon and they talked for hours about what they were doing and how he missed her so much. Serena told him about her uncle who has an estate in California and that she might come out there to see him during the summer.

"Well the meat ball head decides to show up, you have no responsibility at all and you can't even show up to a simple meeting on time." Rei yelled as soon as she saw Serena approach.

"REI THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR PRINCESS," Luna yelled, in her cat form.

"YEAH WELL SHE IS NOT THE PRINCESS WE ALL REMEMBER IS SHE? SHE IS A LAZY AND KLUMSY BRAT," Rei yelled.

"REI'S RIGHT LUNA SERENA IS A CRY BABY AND SHE IS ALWAYS LATE FOR EVERYTHING INCLUDING SCHOOL AND EVEN HER GRADES SUCK," Ami yelled agreeing with Rei.

"Fine if that is what you all think of me, then I guess it is time for me to bow out gracefully," Serena said spinning on her heels and walking back down the shrine steps.

"NO SERENA WAIT," Lita and Mina yelled together but the blonde did not hear them as she had sped down the stairs and was completely out of sight.

"DAMN IT REI SHE IS STILL THE PRINCESS AND IT IS OUR JOB AS SCOUTS TO PROTECT HER, AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY COUSIN IS NOT AS KLUMSY AND DUMB AS YOU THINK, THAT IS JUST AN ACT FOR HER ENEMIES," Mina yelled and Lita nodded as they rushed down the steps with Artemis.

Serena had tears flowing down her face and when she got home no one was home they had all gone away for the weekend for her dad's work and felt Serena was responsible enough to be home by herself. She immediately grabbed her suitcase and piled her things into them and then left a note for her parents saying goodbye. She bought Luna a travel case and she called her uncle and told him she needed to get out of her life here in Tokyo and needed a place to stay to start over. Her uncle obliged and he would have everything set up and would meet her at the airport when she would get there in eleven hours. She was boarding the plane when her cell phone ring and it flashed Lita so she ignored it and sat down in here seat.


	2. California

Chapter 1: California

Darien was getting worried about Serena he could not get a hold of her at home or on her cell. She had told him she would be home all night but yet he could not get a hold of her. He decided to call Mina and ask her where her cousin was and if she by any chance was staying with her.

Meanwhile Mina and Lita were just getting to Serena's house, and found the door locked so Mina got out her keys. They went in the house and found it all dark as if no one was home, so they went upstairs to Serena's room.

"Oh no Mina look at this," Lita said as she grabbed the note on Serena's bed.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry but I am not happy here in Tokyo. This has nothing to do with either of you but there is just too many painful memories here. I might be back some day but I tell you I will be safe, and I think I will enjoy visiting Uncle John. Please tell Mina that I lover her and I know her and Lita are against the betrayal the others have placed up on me. If she should come looking for me please do not tell them where I am. I promise I'll keep in touch._

_I love you all,_

_Serena_

"Serena why?" Mina said just as the phone rang.

Mina picked up the phone, "Tsukino residence," she said.

"Mina its Darien is Serena there? I've been trying to reach her earlier is everything o.k. over there I mean I haven't felt her transform yet or not," Darien asked.

"Um we sort of have a problem here; no one has seen Serena since the scout meeting." Mina said as she put Darien on speaker phone.

"What where is she then? What happened at the scout meeting?" Darien asked.

"Well Rei and Ami yelled at Serena and put her down and then when Luna stuck up for her, they ignored her and kept going. Serena's last words were, then it is time for me to bow out gracefully," Lita said into the phone.

"Damn it and you guys have not seen her?" he asked sighing.

"We came to her house as her parents are out of town and we didn't want her to be alone but we only found a note on her bed, she left, said she was going to visit uncle John. Darien she took all of her stuff with her, uncle John lives somewhere in California but that is all we know." Mina said.

"Damn it I got to go you guys get on a plane to California and I'll meet you guys at the airport or you guys could just teleport here," Darien said.

"Fine we'll see you in a while Darien. And Darien we will find her and then we will pull punishment on the betrayers. Bye Darien," Mina and Lita said hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile Serena's plane was just landing at the airport and as she came out of the gate she saw her uncle John standing there, and she ran to him with tears in his eyes.

"Come on Sere we'll get your luggage and then we'll head to the ranch. On the way there you can tell me what happened, oh and here are your keys, license and new cell phone," John said while handing her the items.

"What are the keys for Uncle John?" Serena asked and he smiled to her.

"You'll see sweat heart, you'll see," John said as he lead her out of the airport and to the car that was waiting for them in the parking garage. They walked up a silver convertible and he got in the passenger seat.

"Um aren't you going to drive Uncle John?" Serena asked, she knew how to drive and had been to the ranch before every summer.

"Well why would I drive your car hunny?" he asked her as she squealed with delight and got into the car.

They drive to the ranch was long and Serena updated her Uncle John about what had happened with her friends back in Tokyo and how she knew Mina had no part in it but she couldn't bear to be in Tokyo any longer, the pain was too great.

"So Serena what happened to the nice young man who came with you last year? Did he hurt you hunny?" John asked Serena.

"Of course not Uncle John Darien is in pre med right here in California. Oh my god Darien must be so worried about me, when we get back to the ranch and after I get settled in do you mind if I took mystic for a ride and call Darien?" Serena asked.

"Of course not sweetie," John said as they pulled into the drive of the ranch, where she noticed her uncle had all of the staff lined up to meet her at the door.

Serena smiled as they approached the circle drive and she parked the car right in front of the door.

"Serena we have had a change of staff over the last couple months and I have yet to introduce them to you. But that can wait as they are out in the fields tending the cattle and the mustangs." John said as they were greeted by the rest of the staff.

"Welcome back Miss. Serena," the staff said as she passed and went into the manor house.

"Maria please take Serena's things to her new room and help her settle in," John said to one of the many maids for the manor.

"Right away sir," Maria said grabbing Serena's things and taking them into the house and to Serena's new room.

"Uncle John how come there are guy things in my room?" Serena yelled from the floor above.

"That's not your room any more Serena you're next to my room hunny," John said.

Moments later he heard a scream and laughed. He ran up the stairs and found Serena totally psyched about her new room as she found a whole new wardrobe and laptop in her room.

"Uncle John thank you so much but why the lap top I am after all only sixteen and I am only in high school," Serena said.

"Actually you are far more advanced than high school here Sere. I have you enrolled in state, and I have taken the liberty of signing you up for your political courses and of course I have enrolled you into the dance course." John said as he was enveloped in a huge hug by Serena.

"Thank you Uncle John now if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make and a ride to do?" Serena asked and John simply nodded glad that he had brought a smile to his god daughter's face.

Serena quickly changed into a suitable riding outfit which consisted of dark jeans, a crop top, a tan hat and a beautiful pair of black cow girl boots. She raced out of the house and down to the mustang barn where she found Mystic waiting for her.

Serena groomed her before tacking her up and leading her out of the barn. She mounted the horse and took off for the field to see the other mustangs. Serena pressed two on her speed dial to call Darien and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," Darien answered.

"Hey Dare, I'm so sorry in my hurry to leave Tokyo I forgot to call you. You didn't worry did you?" Serena asked.

"Oh Sere I'm so glad that you're o.k. Speaking of Tokyo you have a responsibility remember, but I understand why you had to leave. Mina and Lita are worried about you? You didn't hand over your crystal did you?" Darien asked.

"Of course not Dare, plus I know I'll eventually need to fight again but I will not go back to Tokyo it is too painful. What are you doing at the moment?" Serena said.

"Right now I am just leaving my parents estate and was on my way over there by horseback. Hey Sere Mina and Lita are coming from Tokyo to keep you safe. I gotta go I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you my moon Princess," Darien said.

"I love you to my handsome Prince," Serena said hanging up her phone which she put back in her pocket.

Serena continued for the fields where she knew the new stable hands would be fixing the south fence. They watched as she arrived and laughed when they saw her but then stopped when they realized that she was their new boss technically, but they also saw how graceful and beautiful she looked as she simply cantered her horse towards the small stream and willow tree. She dismounted and left her horse to drink from the stream while she sat underneath the tree. They quickly got back to work as they saw another rider approach from the gate on their right.

"Why would he be here?" they asked each other.

"I dunno but it's not our business," Malcolm said as he fixed another board to the fence.

The man rode over to the same spot where the girl was sitting and she seemed happy to see him because as he dismounted she ran to his arms. They shared a very passionate kiss but they stopped as soon as they felt their power rise.

"I'm so glad you're here Darien, but I don't want to talk about Tokyo. So why are Mina and Lita coming to the states?" Serena asked.

"Oh Sere, they are worried about you, they told me what happened and how they left Rei and Ami to fight by themselves. I have to pick them up from the airport tomorrow morning would you like to see them?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded, "Darien where are they going to stay? They are staying here, there is plenty of room and Uncle John would love to see Mina again. Come we should go talk to him about this," Serena said.

Darien helped Serena remount her horse then he did the same thing before they took off at a canter. They reached the barn as Uncle John was coming out of the barn with one of the stable hands and Serena promptly feinted at the face she saw standing there.

"Sere, come on baby wake up," Darien said shaking the form of his girl friend.

"No Darien, please Beryl not Darien," Serena was screaming.

"Shit, John help me wake her up," Darien said.

John simply grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and dumped some on Serena. She immediately woke up and held onto Darien for dear life.

"Serena; who is Beryl?" John asked and Serena cringed.

"Um maybe we should take this conversation into the house? Malcolm please take my horse into the stable and groom her, Darien come on," Serena said as she got over her shock at seeing Malachite alive and well.

Darien helped her into the house, "Are you sure you want to tell your uncle about Beryl and your life as Sailor Moon?"

"Yes Dare he has to know especially if he heard that episode back there. What I want to know is how Malachite is alive and well," Serena said as they all sat down into the living room.

"So Serena who is Beryl? And by the reaction you had to Malcolm I would say you know him already," John asked quite concerned about his niece.

"I know of him Uncle John but what I am about to tell you could put your life in a lot of danger," Serena said worried that something might happen to her uncle.

"I don't care Sere, you were obviously upset and I would like to know why?" John said.

Darien held onto his girl friend for support and she nodded to her uncle.

"I am not really Serena Tsukino, a thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon, ruled by Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serena. Serena had her own court or guardians who became the Sailor Scouts and they were also princesses of their own respective planets. She fell in love with the Prince of Earth; Endymion but she liked to call him Darien. He also had his guardians, they were Generals Malachite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Jadeite. One day Beryl gained the power of the Negaverse and she destroyed the Earth taking with her Prince Darien's Generals as her minions. She came and attacked the moon, and lastly she killed Darien forcing Serena to kill her self with her beloved's sword. Queen Serenity then decided to use the power of the Silver Imperium crystal and send her daughter, the prince and her court to Earth far into the future, to live at peace but she took precautions because if Beryl would ever show up again, Luna and Artemis were also sent with knowledge and could reawaken the Scouts," Serena said.

"What does that have to do with you Serena?" John asked.

"Well I guess it would be easier to just show you and get it over with," Serena said and Darien nodded.

"MOON CRSTAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming her into Sailor Moon, she then brought the crystal out of the locket she held and transformed into Princess Serena of the moon.

"Oh my god, you're one of Tokyo's legendary scouts Sere, but then where are the others and what does this have to do with Darien and Malcolm?" John asked fully understanding that Serena was a princess.

"Darien is not just an ordinary person either. Come on Dare show him," Serena said and he nodded at his Princess.

Darien brought out his own crystal and transformed into the Prince of Earth, "I am the Prince of Earth, and the reason Sere was shocked upon seeing Malcolm is because he looks exactly like my cousin and head General Malachite," Darien said and John nodded.

"How is that possible Dare, we destroyed them when we killed Beryl? Could we have cleansed them and made them reborn with the crystal that night?" Serena asked.

"That is a very good possibility, but we will have to wait and see if he remembers anything," Darien said and Serena nodded.

"Well this has been a very long day and did you say Mina and Lita were coming down tomorrow?" John said.

"Yes Uncle Mina and Lita are coming down and they may have a surprise for you themselves," Serena said.

"Darien I made up the guest room for your use tonight, if you don't want to ride back to your estate," John said as they made their way to the stairs.

On their way up the stairs Serena saw another one of the stable hands coming out of his room; it was Jadeite, then she simply feinted on the stair she was on. Darien quickly caught her and carried her to her bedroom. "Sleep well Princess," Darien said as he kissed her forehead.

The next morning Serena was up at dawn, and she put on her workout clothes. She decided to go for a run and then practice her dance routine. On her way outside she bumped into Darien while listening to her ipod.

"Good Morning my princess," Darien said as he stood there shocked that Serena was up early and in work out clothes.

"Good morning Darien, would you like to run with me this morning?" Serena asked him and he nodded. When they got outside Serena immediately took to the horse trails and started running; even Darien who was in good shape could barely keep up with his girl friend.

When they finished their run, Serena went up and grabbed her workout discs and headed for their work out gym and dance studio. Darien sat there stunned as Serena went through her dance routine before working on her moves for self defense.

Soon it was time for breakfast where Serena would be meeting all of the new stable hands, so she went back to her room to shower and change. She wore tight jeans, blank tank top, and then sat down to do her hair. She decided that it was time for a change and asked Maria to cut it to just underneath her shoulder line which she then proceeded to put it into a ponytail and then added make up. She then noticed that on her laptop was an unread message from her mother.

_Serena, _

_I hope you are enjoying California and we'll definitely see you during the summer holidays. We miss you but we understand. Ami was around to see you but I told you were sick and didn't want visitors. I think she is sorry for what she did. Anyways I thought I should tell you that Mina is missing and I think it has something to do with her trying to find you. Anyway if she does end up finding you please let us know we are all very worried about her._

_We love you hunny,_

_Mom_

Serena smiled before closing her lap top and going down to the dinning hall, where she found he Uncle and Darien already waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late Uncle John, but I just received and email from mom. Darien what time does Mina and Lita's plane arrive?" Serena asked him.

"Their plane lands in about two hours so I thought we'd leave after breakfast," Darien said.

"And here come my new stable hands, you've already met Malcolm, the red head beside him is Nate, the blonde beside him is Jed and the brunette beside him is Zack," John said, "Guy's this is my niece Serena, she's from Tokyo but decided to move her with me to go to school.

"Nice to meet you guys but if you'll excuse me I have a horse to groom," Serena said.

Serena left and her Uncle understood, "Darien could you do me a favor and make sure she is alright?" John asked the man sitting next to him. "I'd go myself but I have important matters to discuss with my stable hands," he said.

"No problem John, excuse me gentlemen," Darien said as he went off to the barn to talk to Serena.

Serena was just finishing grooming Mystic when Darien came into the stable.

"Are you alright Serena?" Darien asked as he approached.

"Yeah they just through me for a loop is all. Just let me get cleaned up and we can go get the girls. I think it might be a good idea to tell the girls what has happened the last two days." Serena said as she put away he brushes.

Ten minutes later Serena got into her silver convertible with Darien as she drove to the airport. She was now wearing a gorgeous denim minis skirt and silver strapless top, while her hair looked amazing in a messy bun and blue sun glasses. When they arrived they could see Darien's private jet landing in the distance and they proceeded to drive out to greet the plane.

Serena decided to stay in the front of her car while Darien helped the girls.

"Oh my god, Sere is that you?" Mina yelled coming up to the car.

Serena nodded and took off her sunglasses, Lita and Mina smiled.

For the day and a half that Serena had been in California she seemed so much more happier, until she could see a youma in the distance.

"NOOO," she yelled, " this can't be happening, not here, not now," Serena said.

"Sere what is it?" Lita asked.

"No it can't be?" Serena continued.

"Don't worry Princess we got this. JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"Damit, VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Sailor Venus and then ran after Lita.

Darien looked at his girlfriend, his princess shocked, "They are going to need you to Sere," he said.

"I know but I had hoped there wouldn't be trouble here," Serena said as she reached into the glove compartment and grabbed her broach.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER," Serena said transforming into Sailor Moon and dashed off after Venus and Jupiter.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION," Sailor Moon yelled and the monster was dusted.

Serena, Mina and Lita quickly untransformed and walked back to the car where Darien had loaded their luggage. Serena got into the driver's seat and Darien held onto her other hand.

"Just so you guys know my Uncle knows I'm sailor moon and Moon Princess. He knows that Darien is the Prince of Earth. I'm leaving it up to you whether or not you tell Uncle John," Serena said forgetting about the generals at that particular moment.

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. When they entered the gates to the ranch they found the staff there to greet them. From the gate Mina and Lita saw the generals and they snapped.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Sailor Venus and jumped into the air landing gracefully beside the car and Serena stopped.

"Uh oh Darien we forgot to tell they were here," Serena said.

"You knew they were here sere?" Lita asked.

"Yes but I don't know if they remember anything. I guess we're about to find out," Serena said as they watched Mina.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE," Sailor Venus yelled as she wrapped the three guys in her chain.

"Serena you have to stop her before she kills them," Darien said and Serena nodded.

"MOON COSMIC POWER," Serena said as she transformed into Sailor Moon. She then pulled out the crystal from her broach which transformed her into the Princess of the Moon.

"Soldier of Venus I demand you release them," Serenity commanded.

Venus brought her chain back to her then disappeared to transform back at the car. Serena jumped into a tree and untransformed landing gracefully back in the car unseen by the rest of the staff at the door. They continued their drive up the driveway and parked in front of the manor.

Mina was the first out of the car, "Hi uncle John, how are you?" she asked giving him a hug.

Serena came up with Lita directly behind her, "Uncle John this is my friend Lita. Lita this is my Uncle John," she said introducing her friend to her Uncle.

"Maria please take Lita and Mina's things to their rooms. Uncle John we need to talk in private," Serena said.

John nodded and they went directly into the den and sat patiently.

Meanwhile the four stable hands gathered in the back of the barn.

"Guys did that seem familiar to you at all?" Jed asked the others.

They all nodded, "You guys that was Princess Serenity and Lady Mina," Malcolm said.

"We have to talk to them," Zack said and they ran into the house and burst through the door of the den as Mina was starting her speech.

"Uncle John as you knows Serena is Princess Serenity and as you know she has her own guard. I am the leader of that guard. I was known as Princess Mina of Venus, VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina said as she transformed into Sailor Venus.

"My turn," Lita said ignoring the presence of the four guys that just came into the room. "I am Mina's second in command. I was known as Princess Lita of Jupiter. JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled as she changed into Sailor Jupiter.

Then Malcolm stepped up and into the line beside Lita, "I am Malachite, head General and guard to Prince Endymion. We come to renew our pledge that alliance after Beryl used our identities to hurt our Prince." Malcolm said and as he did he kneeled with the others in front of Darien.

"Darien it's you turn to reawaken your protector's," Serena said and Darien nodded.

Darien stood and changed into the Prince of Earth, "My Generals do you pledge to protect and defend Princess Serena and myself?" he asked.

"We do," they said and they felt their powers flow back into them as well as their memories.

"Prince Darien where are Rei and Ami?" Jadeite asked, but the other Generals gasped as Serena ran from the room in tears.

"Darien you explain to these idiots and we'll go and calm Serena down," Mina said and Darien sighed but agreed.

"We're sorry Prince if we've offended Princess Serena," Malachite said.

"Rei and Ami are in Tokyo awaiting punishment for betraying Queen Serenity. They punished Princess Serena by insulting her and throwing her out of her own guard." Darien said and two of his Generals gasped.

"Serena come on hun, they did not know. They are used to all of us being together," Mina said as she rubbed her cousin's back.

"I know but what can we do about them. I can't punish them even though their betrayal is punishable by death," Serena said.

They got Serena to sleep and they told Darien she was asleep before they too headed to their rooms already to start a new life in California.

Serena awoke when she heard a beeping coming from her lap top so she opened it up to find a new message from her mother on msn.

(message with her mother on msn Serena's name is moon princess and her mothers is Irene)

_Moon Princess: "Hi mom, how are things in Tokyo?"_

_Irene: "They are good, although Andrew misses seeing you girls in the arcade all the time. He especially misses you Sere,"_

_Moon Princess: "I know I miss him too, I guess I should send him an email,"_

_Irene: "Oh hunny are you o.k.?" _

_Moon Princess: "Yeah I'm fine I just miss you, dad and Sammy but I am not coming back to Tokyo. I like it here in California," _

_Irene: "I know hunny we miss you too, but we're glad you are happy there. We'll be coming in another month or so for summer holidays."_

_Moon Princess: "Good well it is late here. Mina who is here along with Lita have a big day ahead so I better get to sleep."_

_Irene: "O.k. dear I love you hunny we all do"_

_Moon Princess: "I love you all too. Goodnight."_

_Irene: "Goodnight."_


	3. Queen Serenity's Punishment

Chapter 2: Queen Serenity's Punishment and The Arrival of the Outer Scouts

Chapter 2: Queen Serenity's Punishment and the Arrival of the Outer Scouts

Queen Serenity watched as the scouts separated and their betrayal so she summoned Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Neptune.

"My Queen you summoned us," Pluto said as they all dropped down on one knee.

"Yes Sailor Pluto you are to summon your brother Seiya, he will take hold of the time gate, we have urgent matters to attend to in Tokyo," the Queen said.

"Neptune, Uranus you must go to California, Serena is in danger and you shall wait for Pluto and Saturn before showing yourselves to my daughter," she said to her two soldiers.

"Pluto has your brother arrived yet?" the Queen asked turning to her time scout.

"Yes Queen Serenity and he has gladly taken up the role as protector of the time gate," Pluto replied with a smile of pride on her face.

"Then we have business to attend to. Pluto, Saturn let's go," Queen Serenity said.

They teleported to Rei's temple where they knew that both girls would be talking about the recent attacks on the city and how they seemed to cease because the Princess was no longer there.

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury bow before your Queen," Pluto said as they arrived before the Queen.

"What Queen, Serena is just a Princess like the rest of us?" Rei asked.

"Queen Serenity of course," Pluto said as the Queen arrived as a spirit.

"Your majesty," Ami said immediately as she was truly remorseful for listening to Rei and betraying Serena.

"Ami why have you forsaken your duty and friendship with my daughter," Queen Serenity asked.

"Rei said that she would never amount to anything and that if I wanted a new leader to obey her. I never wanted to hurt Serena; she was my first friend, my best friend." Ami said with a sad expression and the Queen smiled.

"Ami you shall remain Sailor Mercury but when it comes to forgiveness, only Serena can give you that. You'll get that chance when and if she returns to Tokyo," Queen Serenity said and Ami smiled for the first time in days.

She the turned to Rei, "Any why have you betrayed me by harming the Princess?" she asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm sorry Queen Serenity but Serena may be the Princess but she is nothing like her former self Serenity," Rei said almost in tears.

"I'm sorry that you think Serena Tsukino is useless but I feel you are truly sorry for what you've done however until you can prove to me that you deserve to be here, then my punishment is for you to remain at the time gate with Seiya for training and guidance," Queen Serenity commanded.

"As you wish my Queen," Rei said thankful for the second chance.

"Ami I have seen the truth in what you have said with Rei therefore you are innocent and therefore you may go with Trista and Haley to California," Queen Serenity smiled.

"Please protect the Princess at all costs," she said before shimmering with Rei to the time gate, gave Seiya instructions then vanished.

Pluto and Saturn waited for Ami to transform so they could teleport to their estate in California.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," Ami called transforming into Sailor Mercury.

Pluto, Saturn and Mercury stood in a circle and teleported to their estate and when they arrived Amara and Michelle were waiting for them.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Amara yelled glaring at Ami.

"She was innocent Amara, now let me introduce you to Ami, also known as Sailor Mercury," Trista said.

Ami simply asked where she could stay, so Haley showed her to her room and she immediately went into that room, which she would eventually call hers.

Pluto was busy already keeping track of the enemy much like she had done at the time gate.

Meanwhile Serena had been invited to Darien's house for dinner with his family, but she had no idea on what to wear. Mina and Lita watched as their leader and princess threw clothes around her room before looking at them sheepishly. Mina told Lita to have Maria tell the hands to bring around Serena's car while she helped Serena get ready.

"Serena, do you think the others are alright?" Mina asked.

"Honestly Mina I don't know but I hope they are. I know I may not look like I care but I do, they really only knew the fake me, not this me." Serena said.

Mina nodded as she picked out a silver floor length dress that hugged Serena's body and then watched as her best friend and cousin left the house, got into her car and drove away.

The last thing Mina expected was for a youma to show up at the gates but it did and it was a good thing Serena just left or her dress would be ruined.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina called transforming into Sailor Venus, "Shit Lita we got company, unwanted company if you get my drift," she said into her communicator.

Ami sat there with the others and listened through her own communicator.

"That's it I can't just sit here and watch or hear my friends get their butt's kicked," Ami said pulling out her transformation wand.

"MERCURY STAR POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Sailor Mercury.

Amara nodded and turned to the others pulling out her own wand as well.

"URANUS PLANET POWER," Amara called transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Michelle called transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN PLANET POWER," Haley called transforming into Sailor Saturn as her own staff appeared in her hands.

"I'm against this but I'll tag along. PLUTO PLANET POWER," Trista called transforming into Sailor Pluto her garnet staff in hand.

They teleported to the tree outside the gate where they could see Mina and Lita.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST," Ami said quietly as to not be over heard by Mina and Lita.

The mist Ami shot at the youma left it confused which gave Lita her chance.

"JUPITER SUPER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON," Lita yelled throwing her strongest attack at the monster.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRLCE," Mina yelled throwing her attack with Lita's. However that had little effect on the monster.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING," Amara yelled joining the fray with her attack.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE," Michelle yelled also joining the fray with her attack.

"SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE," Haley yelled joining the fray with her attack which destroyed the monster for good.

The five of them teleported out before the mist could clear and Mina or Lita discovered them.

Mina and Lita however had a very good idea of who sent the mist down upon their battle field.

"Mina I have a feeling that the mist was created and the only person I know that can make it like that is Ami," Lita said.

"We better not mention this to Serena," Mina said, "Be on your guard."

"Right," Lita said as they headed to the stables to go riding.

Meanwhile Serena was just arriving at Darien's mansion and she noticed as she approached Darien waiting for her in his tuxedo. Serena was greeted at the door by Darien, who greeted her with a kiss.

"Come in Serena. You look absolutely stunning. My parents are in the sitting room waiting for us as I told them I had something to tell them tonight, if you get my drift," Darien said and Serena nodded knowing perfectly well what Darien was telling his parents.

Darien escorted Serena into the sitting room, where his parents stood to greet their guest.

"Mum, dad this is Serena Tsukino, my girlfriend." Darien said introducing her to his parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Serena, your Uncle talks very highly of you. My name is James and this lovely lady beside me is my wife Melanie," James said introducing his wife to Serena.

"It's a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Shields," Serena said.

"None of that dear, you'll call us James and Melanie," Melanie said and Darien smiled.

"So Serena you're from Tokyo right? Why did you move in with your Uncle here in the U.S.?" James asked and Serena visibly cringed.

"Oh dear I am sorry if I upset you Serena but Darien never told us," James said.

"No it's alright; the memories of Tokyo are painful. My group of friends betrayed me and since we go to the same school and hang out in the same spots it would have been too difficult," Serena said tears forming in her eyes but she relaxed when Darien put his arms around her.

"Oh that's dreadful Serena," Melanie exclaimed a little upset herself, poor dear.

"It's alright I always liked coming to the states to visit my uncle as it gave me a chance to be myself where as with my friends I always had to hide the real me by acting clumsy and weak," Serena said.

"Why would you have to hide who you really are?" James asked.

"Well I carry a dangerous secret and it's one that could get me killed if I'm not careful," Serena said.

"It can't be that bad," Melanie said.

"Yes it could Mom, because it was the same for me while I was in Tokyo," Darien said.

"What kind of secret could you have that I don't know about Darien Shields?" his mother asked shocked.

"Serena you tell the story better than I do," Darien said and Serena nodded.

"A thousand years ago there was a Prince and a Princess who were very much in love. The Princess was the heir to the entire Silver Millennium and of the Moon, her name was Princess Serenity. The Prince was the heir to the throne of the Earth, his name was Endymion but she called him Darien. The Earth was taken over by an evil Queen named Beryl who then attacked the moon. Endymion and Serenity's guard fought to protect the Moon but as Beryl murdered Darien in front of Serenity the young Princess decided to take her own life using his sword. Her guard was killed by the royal Generals of earth, whom were cloned for her evil purposes of destroying the Sailor Scouts. Queen Serenity, the Queen of the moon used the legendary Imperium silver crystal to send the Prince, his guard, Serenity and her guard to a better future on Earth along with crystal and any items they would need to protect the future." Serena said as a tear slid down her face.

"But how does this have anything to do with your secrets?" Melanie asked them.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and to prove it I have the Imperium Silver crystal," Serena said taking her locket out of her purse. "Moon Cosmic Power," Serena yelled transforming into Sailor Moon where she then took the crystal out of the locket and transformed into Princess Serenity.

Melanie and James were completely shocked as they saw Darien stand. Darien brought out a gold crystal from the crest of Earth and transformed into the Prince of Earth.

"And I am Prince Endymion the Prince of Earth," he said standing beside his girlfriend.

"We understand perfectly Serena, your friend's are your court but once then the betrayal hurt you more then anything and you moved here," Melanie and James said as the other two powered down.

"Dinner is ready mame," the butler said.

"Thank you, well shall we?" Melanie asked and everyone stood to go into the dinning hall.

The evening went very well and Darien was happy that his adoptive parents loved and understood Serena. Darien showed Serena around the estate after they finished eating dinner. Serena left that night and headed back home when she was stopped abruptly by a young man with a dark moon on his forehead.

"Give up the crystal moon brat," Rubeus said.

"Never! You obviously don't know who you are messing with pal," Serena said.

"Oh but Princess Serena I do," Rubeus said as he shot black energy towards her but Serena dived out of the way. She stood up and did a back hand back tuck, kicking Rubeus which sent him flying and this gave her a chance to transform.

"MOON COSMIC POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Well, well, well it looks like Princess Serena has learned some new tricks," Rubeus said getting up.

"I guess I have and your moon dust. MOON PRINCESS HALATION," Serena yelled sending her attack of bright white light towards Rubeus who was not quick enough to doge the attack and it hit him.

"I'll be back Princess," Rubeus said teleporting out.

Serena powered down, got back in her car and drove down the street to her home. Serena got back to the manor still neatly dressed and walked into the door and up the stairs.

"Serena," Mina called as she saw Serena walking up the stairs, "Well how did it go?" she asked.

"It went really well but we have business to discuss, please go and find Lita," Serena asked.

Serena then ran all the way up into her room to change but when she reached her room she found a strange person sitting at her desk as she entered. The person immediately stood and bowed.

"Who the hell are you?" Serena asked.

"Princess there is no need for alarm; I am Trista the loyal guardian to the crown of the moon. PLUTO PLANET POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto it has been a long time. Speaking of time shouldn't you be guarding the time gate?" Serena asked.

"Well the spirit of your mother came to me to round up the outer scouts along with my brother Seiya. Your mother has passed her judgment on your two betrayals back in Tokyo. Since Ami was remorseful for agreeing with Rei, she still remains your guardian from Mercury. Rei was also remorseful but greedy, she too remains Sailor Mars but your mother wants her to train at the time gate. My lady it is time to meet the Outer Scouts," Trista said with a wave of her garnet rod the others were transported to the room.

They arrived as Lita and Mina came into the room, with their junkfood, sleeping bags and pillows.

"Damn it Lita we were right earlier weren't we Ami?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Ami replied.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Sailor Venus.

"Princess Serena," Trista said as Pluto.

"Continue Pluto," Serena said leaving Venus and Jupiter worried and confused.

"Sailor Uranus at your service Princess," Amara said as she bowed.

"Sailor Neptune at your service Princess," Michelle said as she too bowed.

"Sailor Saturn at your service Princess Serena," Haley said as she too bowed.

"I Sailor Mercury of the planet Mercury renew my vow to the crown of the moon. I vow to forever protect my Princess and to never betray her ever again," Sailor Mercury said kneeling in front of Serena holding out her power wand in her hand.

"Rise Ami, you've been forgiven. Rei on the other hand not," Serena said as she grabbed Ami in a huge hug.

"Amara, Trista, Michelle, Haley you are allowed to stay the night actually we were about to discuss the new enemy who seems to have taken a liking to me," Serena said and they all powered down while Serena called for Maria.

"Maria I need five more pillows and sleeping bags and have the cook send us up his specialty midnight snacks please," Serena said.

"Right away Serena," Maria said. She was glad that Serena had more of her friends with her.

Maria was back within minutes and the girls settled down.

"Maria you may have the rest of the night off," Serena said and Maria smiled.

"Now what to discuss first?" Serena asked.

"Princess we should get Scout business out of the way first," Amara said.

"Good idea Amara and it's Serena," Serena replied.

"Well on my home tonight I was attacked by a member of the Black moon family who called himself Rubeus. He claims that his Prince wants me as his Queen, so naturally I told him to tell his prince that I decline his request and then proceeded to kick his ass," Serena said.

"Why were you alone Sere? That's dangerous," Haley said.

"Don't worry Haley this Princess can handle herself. Besides we have more to talk about. Ami the Generals are alive," Serena said.

"What did you kick their asses too?" Ami asked.

"Well they were reincarnated here in California, they remember being completely brainwashed by Beryl. But they have renewed their vows with Darien and he gave them back their power as his protectors," Serena explained.

"Oh so they are loyal to Darien again?" Ami asked.

"We are Princess Ami, but are you?" Malcolm said from the doorway.

"Lord Malachite what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Serena demanded.

"My apologies Princess Serena but Prince Darien called me and asked me to check up on you as he felt you transform earlier," Malachite said.

"I'm fine but I should call Darien Ami is completely loyal to the crown. Thank you for your concern Malcolm," Serena said.

"Your welcome Serena but please call Darien he was quite worried about you," Malcolm said as he exited her room.

"Will you girls excuse me for a minute while I go call my overprotective boyfriend," Serena asked them.

The girls nodded then all broke out laughing as Serena grabbed the phone and left the room.

"Hey Darien what's wrong? Malcolm told me to call you. Is everything alright?" Serena asked him.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I felt you transform earlier on your way home," Darien said.

"I'm fine Dare, Rubeus didn't know what hit him but I did not know how he knew I was the princess. Now don't you worry I have the inner scouts here minus Rei but I also have the outer scouts here," Serena said.

"Alright I love you Sere," Darien said.

"I love you too Darien Goodnight," Serena said.

"Goodnight baby," Darien said as they simultaneously hung up their phones.

Serena then decided to go back to sleep but as she did her computer went off, so she slipped on her evening robe and sat down at her desk. When she opened the screen she creamed.

"Hello Princess I see you," she screamed again and the girls woke up.

"What the bloody hell Serena?" Amara said and then she noticed that Serena was visibly shaken.

"Serena what's wrong?" Mina asked but no one could get a response from the princess.

"Damn it, Girls protect Serena at all costs. I'll be right back. Do not le Serena leave this room," Mina as she ordered them and dashed out of the room.

"Malcolm get Zack, Jed and Nate. I need you to ride with me and it must be fast," Mina said.

"What's going on Mina?" Malcolm asked.

"Just do it the life of our Princess depends on it," Mina snapped.

"Zack's on duty tonight in the stables, I'll go get the others. Have Zack ready the horses alright?" Malcolm asked her.

"O.k." Mina yelled automatically running down her room to change, then she ran out to the stables where she found both Zack and John.

"Mina what are you doing out here? You should be in bed asleep," John asked.

"Never mind Uncle John, Zack saddle your guys horses. I don't have time to explain right now so just do it," Mina commanded.

"Alright Mina but where are we going?" Zack asked.

"No questions, let's put it this way Princess Serena is in danger and the only one that can save her is Darien," Mina said.

"Why not just call him?" Zack asked as the others came through the door.

"The enemy has been inside the manor, it has ears," Mina said.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Sailor Venus before climbing up on the back of starfire.

"Let's go guys, I have to move quickly," Mina said.

They took off into the dark winding paths and Mina's powers glowed brightly lighting the path and guiding them. When they reached the gate at the edge of the estate they found Darien already riding towards them.

"Lady Venus is Princess Serenity alright?" Darien asked as he approached already transformed into his armor.

"For now but there is an attack coming our way but Serenity is in this trance and none of us can get her out of it," Venus said.

They turned around and took off back to the ranch with Darien and Mina in the lead.

"LORD OF LOVE," Malcolm yelled transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF FIRE," Jed called transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF WATER," Zack called transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF LIGHTNING," Nate called transforming into his armor.

When they reached the manor the girls were outside pending the attack and Haley was inside protecting Serena who was asleep on her bed.

"Venus what do we do?" they asked.

"Transform," Mina yelled jumping off her horse and dashing up into Serena's room.

Darien followed Lady Venus up the stairs crying out to Serena and not receiving a response. When he entered the room he snapped at seeing his poor Princess in a deep sleep on her bed.

"Haley you are excused," Darien snapped.

"Lady Venus they are coming go direct the girls. Tell General Malachite you're in charge and they are to obey your command," Darien said.

"Right away Prince Darien," Venus said bowing then rushing back outside.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"MERCURY STAR POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"URANUS PLANET POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"PLUTO STAR POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Sailor Pluto with her garnet rod in hand, her power evolved.

"SATURN STAR POWER," Haley yelled transforming into Sailor Saturn her staff appearing on hand and her power evolved.

As Mina arrived she found the General's in front of the scouts as they assumed they their former positions as Commanders.

"General Malachite message from Prince Darien. I am in total command not just of the scouts but of your team as well," Mina said as she assumed her position at the head of the line, Lita joining her on her right.

"Pitiful scouts you don't stand a chance against us we are Rubeus' Dark Moon sisters. I'm Catsy, she said sending a wave of black energy.

"SATURN SILENT WALL," Saturn yelled stopping the attack while Jupiter got into position with Mina.

"Come on Venus lets show them what we've got," Jupiter said.

"JUPITER COCUNUT CYCLONE," Jupiter yelled.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK," Venus yelled at the same time as Jupiter and the battle began youma after youma, sister after sister.

Meanwhile Darien decided to use the link he shared with Serena to see into her mind. Darien watched as Serena faced nightmare after nightmare with no breaks in between. He decided that the only way to break the hold their enemy had over Serena would be to kiss her and clasp her hand over their star locket which he pulled from around his neck.

He had her touch the locket at the same time he kissed her and smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Darien what happened?" Serena asked.

"Rubeus cast a powerful dream spell on you when you walked onto your balcony or so Lady Venus said," Darien replied holding her close to him.

"Oh no the scouts come on Dare we have to help them," Serena said standing and grabbing her locket.

"My Lady noo," Luna shouted and Artemis nodded.

"Your not strong enough to use the crystal right now," Artemis said.

"I won't watch them die again if I can stop it Artemis now that's final," Serena snapped and the two cats nodded both understanding the Princess's pain.

"MOON COSMIC POWER," Serena yelled but it did not work but she felt a huge flux in her power and found new words to yell.

"MOON CRISIS POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Sailor Moon and jumped from the balcony, floated to the ground.

When she landed in the middle of the fight she held up her hands and stopped all the attacks from both sides of the battle.

"Sailor moon so you do exist," Catsy said.

"Where is your failure of a princess?" Bertie asked sneering.

Something snapped inside Serena and her whole body started glowing silver and the shape and form of the Princess came forth.

"Let's see how well your sister's can play," Serenity said as silver orbs formed in her hands.

"Ha is that supposed to scare us Princess," Catsy goaded.

Serenity brought her hands forward and shot towards the sisters and as they scattered Serena willed the beams to split apart and follow the four sisters. When the beams of light hit each of the sisters, healed them of their negative energy, they collapsed to the ground holding each other and crying.

"Thank you Princess you've set us free," the sisters said happily.

Rubeus arrived and growled, "Prince Diamond will have you Moon Princess," he yelled but he was forced back as he was hit with pure yellow light coming from the four sisters with their natural powers.

Serena too weak to sustain the Princess form any longer collapsed and as her body hit the ground she powered down.

"SERENA," Darien yelled the first to reach his beloved princess.

"I'm alright just exhausted," Serena said sitting up.

"I'm glad your alright because for a moment there I though I had lost you. Serena it scared me," Darien said.

"Scared me too but I know I'd done it before," Serena said as Darien her stand and walk over to the guys.

"I may not be ready to forgive Rei yet but we need Sailor Mars. Pluto as a direct order from the crowned Princess of the Moon you will collect Sailor Mars from the time gate and let her stay with you. She is only allowed to be involved in battles but she is not to contact me," Serena commanded as Darien held her.

"Right away Princess Serena," Pluto said before teleporting to visit her brother and collect Rei.

"Are you sure you're ready to see her again even in battle Serena?" Amara asked her best friend.

"No but I can act as a cold hearted bitch too. Don't worry Amara but if she annoys me you've got my permission to kick her ass," Serena said and they all burst out in laughter as they all went back to bed. Darien called his parents to tell them he was staying to protect Serena for the rest of the night.

The four sisters were talked into joining the team and took on roles cooking in the kitchen for John.


	4. Queen Serenity visits once more

Chapter 3: Queen Serenity Visits Serena Once More

Chapter 3: Queen Serenity Visits Serena Once More

The next morning Serena was up at dawn and she stepped over the many sleeping forms of her protectors and out her door onto the balcony.

"Luna do you think my mother would be proud of me?" Serena asked taking the cat into her arms.

"Yes Serena you've become the ruler and leader she expected you to become," Luna said as she saw Serena smile.

"Would you like to come running with me this morning?" Serena asked her friend and advisor.

"I would like that Serena, I'll meet you down near the stables in five minutes," Luna said jumping from Serena's arms and ran out of the room. Serena walked through the room careful to not wake anyone and walked into her walk in closet and changed into her work out clothes.

She emerged from her closet wearing an ipod attached to her arm and ran down the stairs and out of the house arriving at the stables the same time as Luna. They ran and they ran around the trails and back again. Slowly Mina and Lita woke and was shocked to find Serena already up. They smiled as they saw her emerge from the trails and decided to join her in the work out room.

When Serena arrived at the gym and dance studio she smiled.

"Good morning Mina, Lita," Serena said.

"Good morning Serena," they said together while continuing their workout.

Meanwhile Trista had arrived at the time gate to see her brother smile as she approached the gate.

"Hey Trista what brings our Sailor Pluto warrior to this solitary outpost?" Seiya asked.

"Orders from Princess Serena," Trista said with a small frown.

"Your not here for a social visit are you Trista?" Seiya asked.

"No I'm not. Serena ordered me to bring Sailor Mars back to the estate for battles, the inners need her help with using the planet attack," Trista said.

"But has she forgiven Mars," Seiya asked his sister.

"No she can not have any contact with Serena but I fear if Mars stays with Amara alone we'll have a dead scout to deal with," Trista said with a sad smile.

"That's alright Amara knows better then to attack a fellow sailor unless they are corrupted by evil," Seiya said.

"So where is our solitary Scout anyways brother of mine," Trista asked.

"Hold on a minute, watch the gate for a minute," Seiya said and Trista nodded knowing the importance of keeping the time gate safe.

Seiya jumped through a portal and jumped through it.

"Rei you are needed at the time gate. Something about Orders from Princess Serenity," Seiya said.

Rei jumped through the portal to arrive back at the time gate.

"Sailor Mars you are to return with me. However you will not have any contact with the Princess unless you are contacted by her and you shall only participate in battles," Sailor Pluto said in a hardened voice.

"Lead the way Sailor Pluto," Rei said as she bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

"Hey Seiya I'll be sure to visit as often as I can," Trista said before teleporting home with Rei.

The two girls landed in the middle of the training room where Amara, Michelle and Haley were sparring. Haley was holding a shield around the occupants while they sparred, but Trista ignored the shield and pushed Rei through.

"Girls that's enough! May I introduce to you Rei Hino, Sailor Mars," Trista said and Haley and Amara both growled.

"Hello Rei my name is Michelle, allow me to show you to your room," Michelle said with a soft smile.

"Sure I guess," Rei said following Michelle.

"Michelle is Serena really mad at me?" Rei asked shyly.

"Not really mad more hurt than anything besides you will only get to see her during battles the rest of the time you will be here," Michelle said showing Rei her room.

Meanwhile in the training room a discussion broke out between Amara, Haley and Trista.

"I hope Serena knows what she is doing because Rei will only do this again," Amara and Haley said.

Michelle walked in as they said this, "I honestly don't think she will. It seems that she is truly remorseful," she said.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Darien was waiting for his father to return home from his meeting so he could leave as his mother had a club meeting and he had to watch the cattle come in. He heard the door slam.

"Dad I'm off to Serena's the cattle have arrived and were placed in the paddock. Jordan is tagging and branding them now," Darien yelled heading towards the garage.

Darien took off in his convertible and arrived at Serena's within minutes. As he arrived he saw a black portal open near the gym and sighed. He brought out the gold crystal and transformed.

Inside the gym Serena heard Mina and Lita yell and she too sighed.

"MOON CRISIS POWER," Serena yelled double transforming, once into Sailor Moon and then straight into Princess Serenity.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Sailor Venus.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION," Sailor Jupiter yelled at the same time as Mina.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK," Sailor Venus yelled but the double team attack did nothing to the youma.

Just then both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion came into the room at the same time but through different doors.

"Princess Serenity we meet at last," Emerald said appearing before them.

"Yeah so? Get your ugly face out of my home," Serena said stepping up to fight Emerald.

As Jupiter stepped up to attack the youma she noticed Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Mercury and Mars appeared at their side.

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE," Sailor Mars yelled throwing her strongest attack at the same time as the others.

"SATURN SILENT GLAIVES," Sailor Saturn yelled along with Mars.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE," Sailor Neptune yelled along with both Saturn and Mars.

But even their combined attack could not penetrate the deep shield of the youma they were currently fighting.

"Oh this is precious your scouts Princess are useless they can not even fight my youma," emerald taunted Serenity.

This caused Serenity to snap and she felt a surge of power, "MOON ETERNAL POWER," She yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon and then into Eternal Princess Serenity.

"SILVER MOON ETERNAL CRYSTAL POWER KISS," Serenity yelled and Emerald disappeared after being hurt by the attack and Serena went to help the others.

The others were extremely shocked especially Rei who couldn't believe that the girl who she had made fun of was really their princess regal and graceful in everything she did even fighting.

"So Rei who's the crybaby now huh?" Serena asked with a hint of anger.

"Sere don't do this to yourself hun; come on," Darien said.

"Serena I'm so sorry I had no idea Luna made you act dumb and clumsy. I'm so sorry," Rei said but Serena simply powered down and walked back into the dance studio and turned up the music.

"You had better leave then Mars," Mercury warned as she knew the others not take to the apology as quickly.

"Before you go eat this. JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON," Lita yelled without being transformed.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE," Mina said also using her powers with out being transformed.

Then both girls turned with Darien and walked back into the studio to watch Serena dance. When Darien walked into the room he found Serena collapsed against the wall and she was crying.

Darien ran to her, "Sere are you alright?" he asked as he scooped her up into his arms.

"I guess I'm not as ready as I seem to see Rei," Serena said.

"Come on baby how about we take a long ride with Mina and Lita down through the beach," Darien suggested as Malcolm and Nate walked through the door to find them.

"Yeah Sere why don't we all go?" Lita suggested taking hold of Nate's hand and Mina took Malcolm's.

"Yeah I don't feel much like hanging around here today, I'll deal with this in my own way in my own time," Serena said.

"Princess Serena…" a voice said from the door way.

"I know that voice; Mother why are you here?" Serena asked.

"I am here to let you know that you have turned into a wonderful leader and that I'm proud of the person you have become. I'll check in from time to time to make sure you're alright. I love you my darling daughter," Queen Serenity said.

"I love you and miss you mother," Serena said gushing tears of happiness.

"Don't worry about your anger towards Rei, eventually things will be well once more," Queen Serenity said.

"I know Mother," Serena said.

"Good bye for now my daughter," Queen Serenity said.

"Goodbye mother," Serena said.

"Malcolm, Nate could you do us girls a huge favor and go saddle all of our horses. I feel like riding to the beach. Come Mina, Lita we need to shower and change," Serena said as she grabbed the two girls and took them up to her room.

A half an hour later Serena and the girls were on their way to the stables.

"Serena are you alright what with seeing Rei and your mother all in the same morning," Mina asked concerned for her cousin.

"Yeah, I'm alright Mina. I just wasn't suspecting Rei to come with them so soon," Serena replied.

"Anyway I think it was good for her to see you kick butt Serena," Lita said and Mina nodded in agreement.

Serena smiles she was glad they had come after her. They would not only her closest protectors but her closest friends as well.

"Well come on Ladies, Darien's meeting us at the gates and he called and said he brought a picnic lunch with him." Malcolm said as he helped Mina onto her horse. Nate helped Lita onto her horse and was about to help Serena onto her's but instead saw that she was on the small overhang ready to jump down onto the back of her horse.

They were on their way Serena was in front anxiously approaching the gate where he found Darien waiting on his horse and she smiled. Just then Luna crawled out of the bush badly hurt right in font of them.

"Oh no Luna," Serena yelled jumping down of her horse.

"Serena…" Luna said weakly.

"Oh Luna, what happened?" Serena asked her long time advisor and friend.

"I was attacked while running earlier, but don't worry I'll be alright," Luna said.

"Luna let me help with the pain," Serena said pleadingly.

"Oh bur how princess?" Luna asked.

They were shocked when they saw Serena's hands begin to glow silver and she brought them across Luna's body healing her instantly.

"Wow Serena that's awesome," Lita and Mina said at the same time.

"Mina is Artemis in your saddle bag?" Luna asked.

"Yeah Luna why?" Mina asked.

"Good, then allow me to accompany you Princess," Luna asked.

"of course Luna, but you have some explaining to do about your condition," Serena said which shocked Luna to no end.

They continued on their way with Darien and Serena up front side by side, then Mina and Malcolm, and Lita and Nate. When they arrived at the beach where they then tied up their horses before spreading out the blanket to eat some lunch.

"So Luna does Artemis know yet?" Serena asked her feline friend.

"What ever are you talking about Serena?" Luna asked.

"Serena leave her alone and eat," Darien said with a smirk towards Luna.

"We'll talk later Luna when we get back to the mansion," Serena said as turned her attention back to Darien kissing him on the cheek.

Artemis moved to sit with Luna who licked his cheek affectionately.

"What was Serena talking about Luna?" Artemis asked.

"Well today when I was on my run I was attacked a they attacked me for a reason; not only because I am her majesty's royal advisor but because they wanted to hurt the baby growing inside of me. I'm not totally sure why but they did," Luna said.

"We're going to have a baby?" Artemis asked and Luna nodded.

"Oh Luna that's wonderful, absolutely wonderful," Artemis said happily.

"Come on we should talk to the Princess into changing us back into our other forms,' Artemis said and Luna nodded.

"Princess we have a request to make?" Artemis asked.

"Yes Artemis what is it?" Serena asked.

"We were hoping you could transform us back into our human selves much like we were on the moon in the Silver Millennium?" Artemis asked.

"Sure but why the need for the sudden change?" Serena asked them.

"Luna is pregnant your majesty," Artemis answered.

"That is wonderful news. Come we will go home and celebrate this happy occasion," Serena said.

They got up onto their horses and they all rode back to Serena's place so they could watch Serena transform Luna and Artemis. Once they got to the manor they found John back from his five day business trip. Serena wouldn't stop fighting her anxiety as she was so happy for both of her advisors. Serena called them all into the den as she called for the outer scouts and Ami to come over for the celebration. When they arrived Serena told them about the ceremony she was going to perform and that Luna was pregnant. Once congratulations were given Serena decided it was time.

"MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," Serena yelled transforming into Serenity wings spread wide.

"Luna and Artemis because we are in a time of threat I shall not have either of you unprotected or vulnerable so you shall also be given your magic back and as advisors to me you shall have a guard and I know just the three men to do this," Serenity said.

"Of course Princess," they both replied.

"Step forward Luna Artemis, this may shock a it at first but no harm will com to you or yours," Serena said as both cats stepped to her.

Serena wrapped her wings around not only her body but Luna and Artemis as well. There was a flash of light and when she pulled back her wings both Luna and Artemis were human again. Luna and Artemis grabbed Serena as she feinted from using so much energy.

"Serena," Luna exclaimed.

"I'm alright now Luna you both may join in the festivities. This dinner is for you," Serena said folding her wings around her reenergizing hr body before pulling them back but remained in Princess form.

She watched her advisors embrace for the first time since the fall of the Silver Millennium.

"You did amazing my Princess," Darien said bringing Serena out of her trance.

Serena set up her laptop with music and started the dancing with Darien for the night when it beeped with the latest news from Tokyo.

"Live from Tokyo rose garden a monster has kidnapped an entire family because they search for the legendary moon princess who has not yet come into play. Most say this princess is a myth but recent events in the United States say otherwise. If you are out there your adoptive family is in grave danger, this is Kyori Tsukino reporting," she said.

"That was cousin Kyori Sere. Aunty Irene, Uncle Ken and Sammy are in danger,' Mina said.

"Oh no, mum," Serena cried, "I lost one mother I refuse to lose another. Looks like its time to return to Tokyo. MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into the legendary Sailor Moon.

Venus was so mad that she powered up, "VENUS ETERAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into sailor Jupiter.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Sailor Pluto.

"URANUS PLANET POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN PLANET POWER," Haley yelled transforming into Sailor Saturn.

"MARS STAR POWER," Rei yelled transforming into Sailor Mars.

Darien stepped into the middle his circle and gripped her hand, as the generals stepped in to surround them.

"VENUS POWER,"

"JUPITER POWER,"

"MERCURY POWER,"

"MARS POWER,"

"PLUTO POWER,"

"URANUS POWER,"

"NEPTUNE POWER,"

"SATURN POWER,"

"MOON ETERNAL TELEPORT," Serena yelled and in a flash of color they were gone.


	5. Sailor Moon Returns to Tokyo

Chapter 4: Sailor Moon Returns to Tokyo

Chapter 4: Sailor Moon Returns to Tokyo

The Sailor Scouts, Darien and his generals landed inside the rose garden where Serena saw her parents and little brother being held by two youma and a strange man she did not know.

"Sailor Scouts this does not concern you. Where is Princess Serenity?" the man snarled.

Sailor moon stepped out of the protective circle.

'Ahh, Sailor Moon you are legendary but once again you are not who I wish to see," the man said.

"Nooo! Sailor Moon don't do it then everyone will know," Sailor Mars yelled.

"Shut up Sailor Mars, but out this doesn't concern you," Sailor Moon spat, "MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," Sailor Moon cried transforming into Eternal Princess Serenity with her wings spread wide.

"Well, well, well Serenity you have learned some new techniques," the man said.

"Release the citizens and I might spare your miserable life long enough for you to tell me your purpose here Darius," Serenity spat.

"You remember me, I'm flattered. Release them," Darius ordered.

"SATURN SILENT WALL," Sailor Saturn yelled encasing the family in her protective shield.

"Now Darius what the hell are you doing here?" Serenity snapped angrily.

"I've come back for you my Princess," Darius said.

"Like hell, jump off a cliff Darius. I'm not nor will I ever belong to you," Serenity spat, "Darius I don't believe you have ever met my betrothed Prince Endymion," Serenity said as Darien came up behind her.

"You've just signed your death warrant Princess," Darius spat.

"Girls the youma," Serenity ordered while Darien nodded for the generals to help the scouts.

"Serenity, don't do anything foolish," Darien said.

"Trust me Endymion. Darius you will not bother me or my family anymore. Your fight is with me and me alone but I will not allow you to ruin a beautiful place such as this," Serenity snapped as she forced Darius to teleport away with her.

"Serena…" the girls yelled but Darien stopped them.

"Girls focus. Serena will be just fine her powers come from the moon therefore she can draw energy from the moon itself," Darien explained.

"Alright girls you heard the Prince. VENUS ETERNAL CHAIN," Eternal Sailor Venus yelled.

"JUPITER COCUNUT CYCLONE," Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"MERCURY AQUA STORM," Sailor Mercury yelled.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND," Sailor Mars yelled.

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM," Sailor Pluto yelled.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING," Sailor Uranus yelled.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE," Sailor Neptune yelled.

Their huge combined attack took out one youma while Darien and his Generals took care of the others.

Meanwhile on the Moon Darius gasped in shock because the moon Kingdom stood before him as it had in the Silver Millennium completely restored.

"You've been very busy Princess," Darius said.

"Beautiful isn't it," Serenity said as she gathered energy from the moon.

Serena started to glow so Darius sent a load of energy toward her but it simply vanished.

"MOON ETERNAL KISS DESTRUCTION," Serenity yelled and the white and silver light surrounded Darius before destroying him. It blasted him to astro dust tiny particles. Serenity smiled as she saw her mother emerge.

"Well done my daughter, but we have to discuss. Do you remember Tara?" Queen Sernity asked.

"You mean Darien's younger sister Tara?" Serenity asked full of curiosity and Queen Serenity nodded.

"She's been reincarnated by the awakening of the Eternal Moon Princess. You must find her for your inner guard to be complete. Have you forgiven Sailor Mars yet my daughter?" Queen Serenity asked.

"No, those memories are still too fresh right now," Serenity said and her mother nodded in understanding.

"In order to find Tara you'll need to meditate and use the silver crystal. Good luck my darling," Queen Serenity said before disappearing.

Serenity decided it was time to return to the others and make sure they were alright. She arrived as Darien and his Generals finished the other monster off.

"Are you alright?" Princess Serenity asked as she folded her wings around her to replenish her strength.

"Miss could you tell us why our family was attacked?" Ken asked and Princess Serenity sighed.

"Alright I will tell you but not here. Do you know where the Crown Arcade is?" when they nodded she turned to Sailor Mars, "Sailor Mars go back to the estate and inform my uncle of where I am and that I'll be home later," Serenity commanded.

"Of course Princess," Sailor Mars answered before teleporting back to California where she informed John of what was going on before going home.

Serenity had the family follow her to the crown arcade, she went inside and into the lounge area in the back room.

"Andrew are you there?" Serenity asked.

"Sailor Moon, great to see you Serenity," Andrew said before hugging his cousin.

"Andy I need to talk to the Tsukino's about my identity would you mind closing early?" Serenity asked him.

"Of course, no one's here anyways so I'll just switch the sign to closed," Andrew said.

When the others arrived Serenity and Andrew had set up a huge table for them all to sit at for their little meeting.

"Now Sailor Saturn put a sound barricade around the room so that no on can over hear the following conversation," Serenity commanded.

"Right away Princess. SATURN SILENT BARRICADE," Sailor Saturn yelled and a dark aura surrounded the building.

"There are things here more powerful then a single planet. Every planet in our system including the Moon all had life on them at one time. The nine planets all had a serene peace amongst them, under the grand alliance of the Silver millennium. The Silver Millennium was ruled by the Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity, she had a grand power called the Imperium Silver Crystal. This crystal not only protected her kingdom but her daughter Princess Serenity as well. Her court were given powers from the crystal to protect their future ruler. They came from the other nine respective planets, each one a princess in their own right. their originally were five guarding the princess known as the Inner guard; Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Rei of Mars and Princess Tara of Earth. The other four made up the Outer guard; Princess Amara of Uranus, Princess Michelle of Neptune, Princess Haley of Saturn and Princess Trista of Pluto." Serenity said and as each of her guardians names were called they powered down revealing a close group of friends.

"Anyways Princess Serenity met and fell in love with Prince Endymion of Earth and the two were to wed. Darius one of the Kings' guard did not like this but it was meant to be. On the night of their engagement ball Beryl attacked the moon after obliterating the people of Earth. The Princess watched one by one as her royal guardians, best friends and their loved ones the Generals of the Prince were murdered. She then endured having her betrothed ripped from her arms and watched as Beryl killed him. As Beryl attacked the Princess a white glow erupted around her and trapped her inside the bubble. Serenity couldn't bear being left all alone so she picked up her betrothed sword and plunged it through my heart," Serenity said the tears flowing down her face. Luna jumped up to continue the story.

"When Queen Serenity found her beloved daughter dead she decided to send the people of the moon, the Prince and his guardians, with the Princess and her guardians to a new future on Earth. The Queen then sent myself and Artemis with them and the tools that would be needed to protect the future from evil. The rest of the story begins with the Sailor scouts first big battle here on Earth about two years ago," Luna said while Darien and Artemis were trying to console the Princess.

"But what does this have to do with my family?" Irene asked them all.

"Because I am your adoptive daughter," Serenity said powering down and folding in her wings.

"Serena??" Irene gasped.

"Yea it's me although I never would have thought I'd have to come back to Tokyo the memories here are just too painful," Serena said.

"Well if you're the Princess then where is Sailor Moon? Why also did you move to John's?" Ken asked his daughter.

"Actually that's another thing I have to show you," Serena said grasping the locket, "MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"You're Sailor Moon as well," Sammy gasped excitedly and Serena powered down quickly.

"The rest happened all so fast, I had been in love with Darien who is Endymion, he and I were always together, but then the girls betrayed me shortly after Darien left for the states to continue his education. Ami and Rei didn't want me as their leader and said I was an impossible klutz and that I couldn't possibly be their princess. So I left to go to California to live with Uncle John who turns out lives opposite of Darien's estate. Mina and Lita followed me because they disagreed with Rei and Ami. I have to go back I can't stand being here plus all of my enemies are there as well," Serena said.

"So then what happened Sere?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait for the rest of your answers when you come in the summer but right now Mars is in trouble again," Serena said hugging her parents and then her little brother.

"Thanks for letting me use the arcade Andy and don't forget you promised to come visit me," Serena said hugging her older cousin.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"VENUS ETERAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"MERVURY CRYSTAL POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"URANUS PLANET POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN PLANET POWER," Haley yelled transforming into Sailor Saturn.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Sailor Pluto.

Immediately the girls stepped into a circle around Serena, Darien, Luna and Artemis with the four Generals stationed around them.

"SCOUT TELEPORT," the girls yelled and they disappeared in a whirl of colors.

They landed in the middle of the estate where they found John unconscious and Rei struggling to keep the monster at bay while she protected John in fire.

"VENUS ETERNAL CHAIN," Sailor Venus yelled striking the monster with her chain around it.

"JUPITER ETERNAL THUNDER DRAGON," Sailor Jupiter yelled as her attack electrified the chain around the monster.

"MOON ETERNAL KISS," Sailor Moon yelled sending a ball of pure white light at the monster destroying it.

"Sailor Mars are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Yes I'm fine Princess," Mars said.

"Uncle John," Serena yelled running to her uncle with Mina right behind her.

"He's hurt princess," Mina said but Serena didn't answer she simply touched both Mina and John and teleported much to the shock of Sailor Mars who then fell unconscious.

When they landed Mina found herself back on the Moon staring at the Palace and Kingdom that should stand in ruin but looked new.

"Princess Serena how is it possible the kingdom was destroyed?" Mina asked but turned when she didn't receive an answer she found Serena a glow using the energy of the moon to heal her uncle.

"Serena…." John said sitting up.

"Uncle John," Serena said hugging him.

"Serena where are we?" John asked looking around confused.

"On the Moon this was my kingdom before Beryl attacked," Serena said.

"Princess Serena how is that possible?" mina asked astounded.

"I used the crystal to rebuild everything, plus drawing energy from the Moon itself. The only thing the crystal couldn't bring back were the people but even the library is as good as new which should please Ami. There is even a self updating book on the history of the Moon and the royal bloodline descended from the goddess Selene herself," Serena said with a smile.

"Wow, that's impressive Sere," Mina said.

"Mina teleport back with Uncle John something is here that shouldn't be. I'll bring that book along with me but go now," Serena commanded automatically changing into her Princess attire.

"But Princess…" Mina continued before being cut off.

"No Mina, go now," Serenity commanded.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER. VENUS TELEPORT," Eternal Sailor Venus said disappearing with John back to the ranch.

Serenity completed her search of the grounds and of the palace but found nothing. She decided to return home after retrieving the history book from the library. When she teleported to the ranch she gave the book to her Uncle so he could read more about the Moon Kingdom and its alliance. Serena then went to check on her scouts to make sure they were alright.


	6. Reconciling With Sailor Mars

Chapter 5: Reconciling with Sailor Mars

When Serena walked into the mansion she found Uncle John resting on the couch with Mina fussing over him. Ami was helping Nephlite and Jadeite who were wounded. Darien was personally aiding a seriously injured Sailor Mars who hadn't the strength to demorph before she collapsed. Serena walked into the room it immediately went quiet as she walked over to Darien and Rei.

"How is she?" Serena asked in all sincerity.

"She'll be alright. I've managed to heal her wounds completed but she is comatose," Darien said.

"Will she ever wake up?" Serena asked concerned.

"I'm not sure Sere," Darien said, "But don't worry Rei's a fighter. She'll wake up."

"Oh Darien. This is awful and it is my fault. I sent her home with out back up," Serena said crying.

"Malcolm come over here, help me carry her into the guest room," Darien ordered.

"No put her in my room," Serena said.

"Are you sure Sere?" Darien asked and she nodded.

Darien and Malcolm scooped Rei into their arms and carried her up the stairs and laid her on Serena's bed.

Meanwhile Serena sat down with the others to discuss Darius.

"Serena who was the man who had your family?" Mina asked.

"You mean none of you remember him from the Palace?" Serena asked them.

"Mina do you remember the time you came into my chambers looking for me and you found a strange man there while I was out. His name was Darius and he was insane, he wanted me for his but I was promised to Darien already," Serena said.

"Oh right the one your mother banished to the far reaches of the galaxy," Mina said.

"Yeah that's him and by the looks of it, he's still obsessed with me. Now if you'll excuse me I shall retire," Serena said.

The others stood and bowed as she left the room.

Serena walked into the room where she found Jadeite standing vigil by the bed watching over his fallen sailor, his love for her still as deep as in the Silver Millennium.

"I'm sorry Princess, would you like me to leave," Jadeite asked.

"No she needs you more than she needs me," Serena said.

"No she needs you too Princess, she cries for your forgiveness," Jadeite said.

"Thanks I'm just going to change then," Serena said and Jadeite bowed to his Princess before sitting one Rei"s side.

When Serena came back out Jadeite bid the Princess goodnight and left. Serena walked up to her bed and sat on the bed watching Rei intently. Serena laid down after conjuring a love seat close to Rei where she summoned her laptop so she could talk to her mother while keeping a close watch on Rei.

MOON PRINCESS: I hope you're not mad at me for keeping my identity from you.

IRENE: Not at all darling. Is everything o.k. there; you left here fairly quickly? Is everything alright?"

MOON PRINCESS: Yeah everything is fine. Uncle John's good but Rei got hurt she's in a coma, we don't know if she'll ever wake up. I'm sitting by her now she's laying on my bed.

IRENE: Oh that's too bad. Don't stay up too long darling. I love you and I'll see you in a month or so.

MOON PRINCESS: Love you too mom goodnight.

IRENE: Goodnight my Princess.

Serena signed off line and summoned her book to her. Before reading she reconfigured her monitor for her old computer to read Reis heart rate and alarm it so if something happened and she fell asleep she would be awoken, Serena hooked up the heart monitor to Rei which automatically started to work. Serena picked up her book to read about her history on the moon bound and determined to find out what happened to Tara as this copy would automatically update on not just the moon but their royalty as well as the people in their lives.

"Princess are you awake?" Mina asked opening the door.

"Yes come in Mina I was just watching Rei," Serena said.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked.

"I'm fine just worried about her," Serena said with a small smile.

"I know sweetie," Mina said, "Don't stay up all night," she said before leaving the room.

Days went by and there was no change in Rei's condition and Serena could be found sitting by her side keeping vigil while reading of the fall of her own kingdom. No one could get her to leave Rei's side both Darien and Mina were worried about her. No one had a clue of why Serena had an updating history of the moon kingdom when she was there unless something happened to someone and she wanted to know why and how.

Darien cautiously approached Serena as she read.

"Sere who or what are you hiding from us?" Darien asked touching Serena's shoulder.

"Don't Darien, this is something I have to do alone and when I know you will too but right now I can't tell you," Serena said quickly closing the page that held her death which no one knew how she died back on the moon and she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

"Alright but why the constant vigil over Rei its been a week and there's still isn't any change?" Darien asked this time wrapping his arms fully around Serena.

"Because this is all my fault, I shouldn't have sent her back alone especially since her powers are the weakest," Serena said grasping onto Rei's hand.

"Rena…" Rei whispered quickly.

"Rei hunny, in order for us to heal you need to power down," Serena whispered.

"I can't I'm too weak…" Rei said.

"Darien do you think I could teleport her to the moon to heal her?" Serena asked.

"Its worth a shot," Darien said.

Serena wrapped her arms around Rei and teleported to the throne room of the palace. She lay Rei on the floor and brought the crystal above her head and immediately Rei felt a surge of power go through her healing her completely.

"Do you think you can power down now Rei?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah I feel great. Hey Sere where are we?" Rei asked.

"The moon palace. I'll explain later Rei," Serenity said.

Rei powered down and Serena did a quick bio scan on her and deemed her fit for duty.

"Sere I'm so sorry. One day it just felt as if I should hate you for some reason," Rei said.

"Don't worry Rei your forgiven. Now how about we go and surprise the others. Of course you'll need to suit up again," Serena said with a smile.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER," Rei yelled transforming into Sailor Mars super stage and she smiled.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon who then grasped her friends hand and teleported to her home. When they arrived they startled everyone while Serena excused herself to read once more making sure to magically lock the door.

Meanwhile down the hall in the Prince's room they gathered for an emergency meeting.

"Guys why is the princess isolating herself? I mean I am no expert on being there for her but what the hell is going on?" Rei asked.

"We don't know she's even closed her link off with me. I'm worried there's something she's not saying," Darien said putting his head in his hands.

"My Prince may I?" Jadeite asked out of respect.

"Of course Jed," Darien said.

"For some reason she keeps reading a single chapter of the history of the moon kingdom dealing with all of our deaths and in particular her own," Jadeite said alarming everyone in the room.

"How do you know this?" the Prince demanded.

"She dropped the book one night when I went to sit with Rei," Jed said as he blushed, "and I caught a glimpse of the page she was reading."

Meanwhile back in her room Serena was going over everything in her mind when it drifted to her shining moment; her death.

_She was back on the moon, her court were barely hanging on. Tara stood in all her glory fighting against Darius because she stepped in front of her and Darien. Darius was a shade quicker than her Sailor and ran the blade through her chest. She heard Darien scream beside her and lunged at Darius and she was forced to watch him die as well. One by one her scouts stepped up to face their enemy and one by one she watched them die. She stepped up summoned the power of the moon and struck Darius down but none of it had mattered because both Beryl and Darius died but so had her family and friends. She picked up Darien's jewel crested sword and thrust it through her chest._

Serena screamed and Darien crashed through the door.

"Serena…Princess, angel what's wrong?" Darien said scooping her into his arms.

"I'm fine," Serena insisted.

"No baby you're not please tell me what's going on?" Darien asked.

"It's better if I show you," Serena said handing him the opened page of the book which was entitled 'The Downfall of her Royal Highness Princess Serenity'.

Darien read on through the two pages of details on his princess' death and by the end he had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Sere, come here," Darien said as he engulfed her in a huge hug.

"So how come we haven't found her yet?" Darien asked quietly.

"I dunno Dare, I really don't know," Serena answered.

"Let's try scrying for her," Darien suggested. They linked hands and summoned their crystals.

They used the crystals of the earth and the moon to determine the location of their friend and sister. Serena gasped when she recognized the hiding place of her best friend and sister Tara.

"Sere what's wrong?" Darien asked.

"I've got it, don't worry Darien she's safe for now," Serena said bringing her crystal from their position and pulled it back into her. Only she knew of Tara's location because it was her crystal that found her and it only showed Serena.

"Where is she Serena?" Darien asked her.

"Darien please trust me with this she may not remember anything and I have her wand. Its imperative that I find her she's in danger, Darius was the last one she fought and he'll remember her face as she fell to the ground. I don't know if you remember Darien but she wasn't like the other scouts she could use all of her powers out of uniform she was still in a party dress, she had limited ability. If he were to find her now he'd certainly kill her especially if she doesn't remember," Serena said.

"We could both go," Darien said.

"You're needed here to lead the others, I can take care of myself, if it makes you feel better I'll bring Amara with me," Serena said.

"Yeah alright," Darien said kissing his princess.

Serena meditated for an hour on her bed for the best way to do this with out scaring her friend.

"MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," Serena yelled before teleporting to the outer's estate.

When she arrived the others all stood and bowed. Rei and Ami had both been forgiven and had moved in with the others on John's estate so they could be there easier to protect their Princess.

"Princess Serenity what do we owe this honor?" Trista asked her.

"Amara you and I are to leave immediately for London England. The rest of you can either train with the inner's and the knights or you can go on vacation for a while. Trista this is an order, you're to go and spend the next week with you're brother," Serenity said.

"Yes Princess," Trista said before transforming and teleporting out to the time gate.

"Amara transform," Princess Serenity ordered.

Amara nodded as she could feel her power building she transformed.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled and she took the hand of her Princess who simply teleported them out.

When they were gone Michelle left for her concert a little upset that Amara wasn't going to be there for her but Haley promised to be there.

Trista sighed she had been avoiding going to the time gate she missed her station there and her brother annoyed her most times to no end. She had her mission and her protection to get to not worrying about visiting her brother.

Meanwhile Amara brought her car out of her wand and they raced down the street while Serenity meditated for finding Tara.

"Princess where are we going?" Amara asked her friend, her leader and her Princess.

"To the soccer dome, Tara was always the athlete she's there but she's in trouble," Serenity said, "Park somewhere and then take my hand so we can teleport to the stadium or we're going to lose her."

Amara spun into the parking lot and covered it do no one could take it away from her. She then grabbed onto Serena's hand and they were gone in a flash of silver and gold light.

They appeared over the soccer field where a youma had the players and the crowd paralyzed with fear.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I SHALL PUNISH YOU," Serenity yelled at the creature who had Tara cornered.

"STAY OUT OF THIS LITTLE GIRL I JUST WANT PRINCESS TARA OF EARTH," the youma yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT GET HER I AM SAILOR MOON CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I SHALL PUNISH YOU," Sailor Moon yelled jumping from her position on the top of the lights.

"WHOSE THE PRETTY ONE BESIDE YOU GIRLY," the youma snarled.

"SAILOR URANUS CHAMPION OF ENERGY AND LIGHT," Sailor Uranus yelled jumping down beside her leader.

"URANUS ETERNAL WORLD SHAKING," Sailor Uranus yelled towards the youma as it hit the youma they began their dance while Sailor Moon glided toward Tara.

"Thank you Princess Serenity," Tara whispered when Sailor Moon picked her up to carry her out of the way.

"How did you know Miss, we've never met before unless but that's impossible?" Sailor Moon asked the young woman she was helping out of harm's way.

"Go help her Serena before you lose her," Tara said.

"We'll talk about this later," Sailor Moon said as she headed back to the fight.

She attacked with a vengeance bringing out her magical sword made from the silver crystal. She lunged at the youma attacking in a fury and shielded Amara in a silver bubble as she was unconscious now on the ground.

"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME LITTLE SAILOR," the youma goaded.

"TRY THIS FOR SIZE; MOON ETERNAL DESTRUCTION," Sailor Moon yelled and the youma yelled and screamed before turning to dust.

"I CALL ON THE POWERS OF THE MOON PRINCESS TRANSFORM," Sailor Moon yelled and she changed into Princess Serenity. She rushed to Amara's side. "MOON ETERNAL HEALING," Serenity said and her hands glowed bright silver as it rushed to Amara and healed her wounds.

"Princess, thank you," Amara said as she stood ready for anything the enemy could throw at her.

"Amara come one we have to get to Tara before anyone else shows up," Serenity said walking back towards the girl she left lying on the ground while they fought in the air.

"Tara we have come to bring you home where you belong," Serenity said holding out the young woman's henshin wand.

"I remember everything that happened up to my death in the silver millennium but I thought I lost my henshin wand and therefore stayed put," Tara said.

"You're brother misses you terribly, you know what to do," Serenity said plainly.

"Of course I do, EARTH PRINCESS POWER," Tara yelled transforming into her Sailor Fuku before then immediately changing into her royal attire.

"Princess Tara meet Amara, Eternal Sailor Uranus," Princess Serenity said reintroducing the two girls.

"My pleasure," Tara said.

"Alright guys hang onto my arms and we'll leave this place," Serenity said. And as both girls grabbed onto her arms they disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Meanwhile Darien was beside himself with worry he knew he had a link to Serenity but he wasn't sure why he could not feel her but he came to the conclusion that she was closed off from him. Then he heard John yelling from outside near the barn and he knew that meant trouble.

He threw out the gold crystal which automatically transformed him into the Prince of Earth and he tried to send a distress signal to Princess Serenity but he wasn't sure she could hear him.

He jumped onto the balcony of the room he was staying in and he could see a youma bothering John and Malcolm.

"MALCOLM TRANSFORM. EARTH TERRA BARRAGE," Endymion yelled throwing the monster away, "JOHN GET OUT OF THERE NOW," he yelled as he threw up a shield around the area they were fighting so there was minimal damage.

"LORD OF LOVE," Malachite yelled transforming into his armor.

They were still fighting when in the middle of the battle Serenity appeared and was grabbed from behind by the youma. Serenity began to glow silver and then with a surge of her power the youma screamed in pain and disintegrated in front of her.

"Serena we need to talk now," Tara said as she walked into the room with her leader and her Princess.

"What's the matter Tara?" Serena asked as she locked the door with magic so that neither Darien or the scouts could get back into the room.

"Why did you just come to find me I could have been more help to you and it would have been nice to see my brother after all these years?" Tara asked.

"Because I did not know if you had been reawakened with the rest of us it turned out that to further hide you from your own enemies my mother made sure that you were not to awaken with your memories until Eternal Sailor Moon reached this stage which I have so therefore you were awakened," Serena said with a smile.

"I just missed you guys so much over the last month while you were fighting as Eternal Sailor Moon it was hard seeing it on international news and I could do nothing to help you," Tara said.

"Yes Tara I missed you too and I know your brother missed you too he truly thought you died on the moon and was not reawaken like the rest of us it crushed him Tara," Serena said.

"Come on enough tears let's go hang out with my brother," Tara said as they dashed from the room and down to the barn where they could hear loud yelling and it was directed at Rei.

Serena's aura flashed violent silver as she was transformed into Serenity once more. When they walked into the barn they found Rei cowering away from an overprotective Amara.

"PRINCESS AMARA THAT IS ENOUGH," Serenity snapped walking into the barn.

"REI HAS BEEN FORGIVEN BY MYSELF AND YOU WILL NOT DARE TO QUESTION THAT," Serenity warned before stepping in front of the frightened Rei.

"Sorry Princess," Amara said before walking out the door and into the mansion.

"Michelle let her go she needs time to cool down. Now I don't know what all the rest of you remember but allow me to introduce to you Princess Tara of Earth and the Sailor Scout of the Earth," Serena said as she powered down.

"TARA," Darien yelled running towards his little sister and brought her into a massive hug.

"Darien you can let go now," Tara said with a smile, "I'm happy to see you too, all of you," she said. The rest of the inner and the outer guard joined Tara in a huge group hug before she pushed them out of the way due to the lack of air.

"It's good to be back, update me now people," Tara said.

"Well it started out with Beryl and the generals however she had only stolen their identities the men sitting before you now are truly Darien's guard. Now they attacked when I was fourteen so we were fighting everyday almost. Then after Darien started to collect the rainbow crystals as did Beryl. They had five and Darien had two, they proposed to duel for the crystals however in the last battle Darien had been injured by Zoicite so I went to Darien to see if he was alright. That's when we both learned our secret identities. Then as Darien lied dying in my arms the rainbow crystals reformed into the silver crystal and I was then given my full memories back and changed into Princess Serenity. I destroyed Beryl and we were in a time of peace. However that didn't last earlier this year before I came here we fought Ann and Allen which again we defeated. Then two weeks went by and I was betrayed by both Rei and Ami, and came here finished a year of school then the fighting started once more. I'm expecting my adoptive family from Tokyo in a couple of days where I will probably have a million questions asked to me," Serena explained.

"Where was Darien while you were being betrayed by your so called friends," Tara asked a little pissed off at Rei and Ami even though Serena had granted them forgiveness.

"I was here with my adoptive parents studying pre med. I love Serena and when she came here it was the happiest I had been in a long time. Tara you know nothing of the trials me and Serena have been through just to be together," Darien said a little mad that she would assume something like that.

"I wasn't saying anything Endymion I just wanted to know where you were and what you were doing. Anyways you're right I don't know what you've been through but it couldn't be as bad as Serena having to watch every single one of us die in front of her and then watch her fiancée die as well," Tara said.

"Actually Tara it has been worse, Darien died in the battle with Beryl but I used the crystal to wipe our memories and start over again, then he didn't have his memories and almost died a second time trying to protect me, so it's been almost as bad if not worse then it was on the moon," Serena said.

"That's horrible Sere," Tara said launching herself into the other girls arms.

"It's alright we're all here now," As Serena said this a pink haired little girl fell onto the balcony.

"What the hell?" Tara exclaimed getting ready to transform.

The scouts all decided to transform just in case they were being attacked.

"EARTH PRINCESS POWER," Tara yelled transforming into her Earth Royal dress.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER," Rei yelled transforming into Sailor Mars.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Haley yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"LORD OF LOVE," Malcolm yelled transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF LIGHTNING," Nate yelled transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF ICE," Zack yelled transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF FIRE," Jed yelled transforming into his armor.

Darien simply brought out his gold crystal which immediately transformed him into Prince Endymion. Serena did the same by bringing out the silver crystal and transformed into Princess Serenity.

Endymion and Serenity walked in front of their guards and walked out onto the terrace where they found the body of a small pink haired little girl. Serenity rushed to her side much to the anguish of her scouts, and she lifted the small girl into her arms.

"It's alright now little one you are safe. My name is Princess Serenity what's yours?" Serenity asked the small girl who had her face hidden in Serenity's shoulder.

"Momma, you're safe," the little girl cried hugging Serena around her neck.

"You must have me confused with someone else child," Princess Serenity said.

"My name is Serena Usagi Shields, Small Lady or Princess Selenity after my grandmother," Rini said with a smile.

"That's not possible, I don't have a sister, I have a little brother named Damien somewhere but never a sister," Princess Serenity said.

"Oh how silly of me, I'm your daughter from the future a future I'd like to save if at all possible," Rini said.

At this major shock Princess Serenity simply feinted, Endymion with his quick reflexes caught her before she hit the ground.

"I didn't mean to cause such a large commotion but my mother from the past is the only one that can help me, you see when I touched the silver crystal in my own time it disappeared and Seiya sent me back here to retrieve the crystal or help from my families past lives," Rini explained.

"It's okay, listen why were you not accompanied by your parents or a scout?" Darien asked immediately as he cradled Serenity in his arms.

"The scouts are busy holding a protective barrier around the palace, they placed my mother in quartz as she fell to save her and my father was greatly injured in the last battle," Rini said starting to cry.

A pink beam shot out from the young girl and Darien could feel the forces move around him.

"Rini it's okay we're going to help you but first why don't we have some dinner," Darien said to the little girl as Serenity stirred.

Serenity awoke in the arms of Endymion and she smiled at him, "You can put me down now Endy I can walk on my own," she said as he let her down.

Serenity turned to the little girl and picked her up, "Come on Rini, let's get you something to eat so that we can talk some more, I have an idea but it's going to take some traveling," Serenity said before turning to the scouts who were still in their Sailor uniforms.

"Scouts power down, she's harmless, come Rini," Serena sad as she also powered down with Darien beside her.

Serena knew the only way to save the future was to go to the future and see what had happened for herself, so she summoned Trista to her private study.

"Princess you wanted to see me?" Trista asked.

"Yes Trista I need you to go to your brother and tell him to expect us in the morning, I am going to the future to see the destruction myself until I can come up with a better plan to save our future. If he begins to argue let him remember that it's a command from the Princess," Serena said.

"Right away Princess, this is important to you isn't it?" Trista asked.

"Yes it is even though I've only known her for the matter of moments I feel such a connection to her," Serena said.

"I'll leave now then Princess, PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into her sailor fuku before summoning her garnet rod and opened the portal to the time gate.

Serena smiled at the loyalty of her scouts when she heard a knock on the door. She waved her hand and it opened revealing both Darien and Rini which made her smile more.

"Come in you guys," Serena said as the little girl jumped into her lap and Darien came to rub her shoulders.

"Are you sure going to the future is the right thing to do I mean Rini did say that the enemy we have here in the past is the same one they're fighting in the future?" Darien asked.

"Yes I need to do something that only I know, to save not only our future but my own life as well," Serena said.

"Then I'll tell the others to prepare," Darien said leaving Rini in Serena's capable hands.

"Is it true you're traveling to the palace in the future for me?" Rini asked with a smile.

"Yes Rini I am cause I need to know what happened so I can fix it here, plus you're future is in Tokyo but things have changed we're in the United States and I am a lot stronger then I was there or could ever be there," Serena explained to the little girl.

That night Serena slept peacefully with a little girl in her arms, before she got up and went for her early morning run and workout. When she returned she found Rini still asleep in her bed and smiled. She went down to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for the little girl because they would all need their strength to fight to get to the palace.


	7. To The Future

Chapter 6: To The Future

Serena happily made breakfast while Maria set the table. She could hear water running upstairs and knew Darien was up due to their link. Serena brought everything into the dinning hall and set everything down.

"Maria please go wake the others tell them breakfast is on the table and I'll be down in a bit," Serena said as they walked up the stairs.

Serena went into her room to find Rini lying wide awake in her bed, and staring at the picture beside the bed.

"Hey Serena," Rini said sitting up upon hearing someone come into the room.

"There's breakfast on the table downstairs so get dressed and meet the others," Serena said.

"What about you? You need to eat too," Rini said.

"Don't worry sweetie I was up at five this morning and had something then. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll meet you downstairs," Serena said walking into the bathroom where Maria was drawing her bath.

"Thank you Maria please assist Rini and then take her down to breakfast she can have my place as I've already eaten," Serena ordered.

"Right away Miss," Maria said as she walked out of the bathroom and into the other room taking the young girl down stairs and into the dinning hall.

Serena couldn't believe that the young girl downstairs was hers and Darien's future daughter. She wondered what the young girl was running from that allowed Sailor Pluto to send her through the dangerous gate of time to the past. She also wondered if that was the reason Diamond had it in for her. She knew that they would have to go to the future at some point but there were dangers in doing that as well.

When she arrived back downstairs everyone was enjoying the delicious meal she had made. When she stepped into the room they all began to stand but she just waved them off and told them to stay seated.

John had gone to help collect Serena's family from the airport as it was officially the start of summer for them. Serena would be starting at state in the fall alongside her scouts who had all enrolled as well much to the shock of the administration there.

"Sere why don't you join us?" Mina and Rei asked at the same time.

"I have a phone call to make. Uncle John has gone to pick up my parents and little brother at the airport but I will not be here when he returns and neither will any of you," Serena said.

"So we really are going to the future than Princess?" Ami asked and Serena simply nodded as she flipped open her cell phone and dialed her Uncles phone.

After she finished talking to her Uncle she led them out to the clearing in the woods they would use to teleport to the time gate and pick up Trista who was visiting with her brother still.

She didn't waste any time in explaining to the scouts what they were going to do. She had decided that they would teleport to the moon where she knew no one in the future knew she was going to rebuild the moon kingdom back here even if it was the future things had still changed.

"MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," Serena said immediately transforming with Darien into their forms.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita said immediately transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER," Ami said immediately transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER," Rei called transforming into Sailor Mars.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara called immediately transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle said immediately transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Haley said immediately transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"EARTH ETERNAL PRINCESS," Tara called transforming into her royal form as Princess of Earth.

"LORD OF LOVE," Malcolm called transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF FIRE," Jed called transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF WATER," Zack called transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF LIGHTNING," Nate called transforming into his armor.

Serena simply waved her hand and they vanished reappearing moments later at the time gate where no other than Sailor Pluto and Seiya were waiting for her. Seiya waved at them and wished them good luck. Serenity picked up Rini and walked through the time gate along with the others who were protected by Serenity. They made good timing in the void and reached the door to their future. Serena almost collapsed when she saw the state of the Earth from the moon.

"We are much too late to stop anything here but we will speak with our future selves before we go and if I can wake my own future self than we can maybe save not only the future but the past as well," Serenity said.

"Now Rini no matter what happens I will always love you alright. Don't listen to anything wiseman or Phantom says alright. Amara, Haley, Michelle and Trista stay with Rini at all costs if anything were to happen to her we're all going to fade from here and back to our own time. Stick to her like glue." Serena ordered.

"Right," they said as they picked Rini up.

"Rini stay here with the outer scouts I have to go help down there I will signal you if we need you down there alright?" Serenity asked stepping up to her future daughter who nodded and hugged Serena.

"Be careful," Rini said and Serenity nodded.

"Scouts, Darien stay with me. This will be hard for all of you alright. Generals stay close as well keep an eye out for anything especially Prince Diamond," Serenity ordered and they smiled at her and nodded.

She grasped hands with them and teleported them straight to the castle where they found the ghostly hologram of Endymion waiting for them.

"Where is your body?" Serenity asked.

"In the special compartment underneath the thrones," Endymion simply said.

"And myself?" she asked.

"Cast in crystal being guarded by the scouts and the Generals are protecting the castle. Why?" Endymion asked.

"Because it will take all of us to defeat this enemy and once I awaken the Queen everything will fall into place. Don't worry Rini is safe with the outer scouts on the moon." Serenity said, "First off I must get you healed then I will wake the Queen."

Serena took off with the others following her stunned about how much she knew of what was really going on. She got to the throne room and ran her hand over the picture of Rini beside her throne, she fell through the floor much to the dismay of the others but they took protective stances above the door.

"Crystal heal," Serenity said and as she raised her hands above her the body of Endymion glowed silver and golden and was immediately healed.

"Thank you Serenity," Endymion said.

"Your welcome let's go and get Neo-Queen Serenity awake," Serenity said as they went above much to the shock of Darien who immediately received memories from his future self about the future and smiled.

Serenity then made her way to the chamber where her future self lay, once inside she was shocked at what she found inside. Her scouts lay in a circle siphoning energy into a quartz casket where her future self lay. Serenity laid the silver crystal above the casket and called for Rini who appeared instantly with the outer scouts.

"She needs her crystal back Rini," Serenity said.

"I know but it disappeared," Rini cried.

"No it didn't it is inside you. All you have to do is to call it forth," Serena said with a small smile. Rini concentrated on the silver crystal and it came into her hands.

With both silver crystals the Queen and the scouts began to stir and waken.

"Well I see that Rini finally found out about you and went back in time to save us all and for that my darling daughter I am grateful," Neo-Queen Serenity said with a smile.

"Now the only way for us to defeat wiseman and Prince Diamond is to use our powers together and between my crystal, the past crystal and both golden crystals they will have a lot of trouble," Neo-Queen Serenity said with a smile.

"That's what you think," Diamond said appearing right behind the outer scouts and grabbed a hold of Rini.

"The funny thing about the future heir to the throne is that she has both parents powers and use of both crystals," Serena said to him as Rini walked out from behind her, " What your holding there is an astro-projected Rini," she said and laughed as Rini ran to her now awake mother and cried.

"Thank you Serena for everything," Rini said.

"No problem, MOON RISING DESTRUCTION," Past Serenity called as did Neo-Queen Serenity.

"VENUS ETERNAL CHAIN," heard shouted by both Sailor Venus's.

"MERCURY ETERNAL WATER," heard my both Sailor Scouts of Mercury.

"MARS ETERNAL FLAME," heard my both Sailor Scouts of Mars.

"JUPITER ETERNAL THUNDER DRAGON," heard my both Sailor Scouts of Jupiter.

"URANUS ETERNAL SHAKING," heard my both Sailor Scouts of Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL SUBMERGE," heard my both Sailor Scouts of Neptune.

"PLUTO ETERNAL SCREAM," heard my both Sailor Scouts of Pluto.

"SATURN ETERNAL DEATH," heard my both Sailor Scouts of Saturn.

Darien and Endymion both raised their hands and the golden glow of their crystals came forth combining with the girls strength and the generals. They defeated both Wiseman who had come in and Prince Diamond. The black Nemesis moon disappeared not to be seen from in the future or the past ever again.

"Thank you all for your help everything is right once more, good luck and just maybe with the freeze you will have peace once more yourselves," Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"Would it be alright if I send Rini back to you for Scout training every once in a while?" she also asked.

"That would be lovely," Serena said as she grabbed a hold of everyone by hand and teleported them straight to the time gate and then home once more.

When they returned home they found the dark clouds gone that had once been seen over all of America and the sun was shining brightly.

"Serena I see everything went well then?" Uncle John asked her when they had returned.

"Of course they did I would not be here if they did not," Serenity said sadly and he nodded.

"That's not funny Serena," Irene said as she approached her daughter.

"I know that but I have to laugh or all of this would have been for naught," Serenity said with a smile.

A couple of weeks passed but that did not stop the girls keeping a constant eye out for trouble. Good news for Serena is her parents decided to move in the manor and they had taken the boys back to Tokyo to help them with their stuff while Serena got ready for her first year of college where she would be young but she was more advanced than the other kids in the states her age.


End file.
